


Losers

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Losers

The sad thing is, Vecchio is just a clueless wonder. Ray knows this because Vecchio once confessed to him, completely sober, that he had had a thing for Fraser too once. And Ray knows it wasn’t just a falling-for-Fraser-is-impossible-to-avoid thing, because when they both went to Toronto to meet up with Fraser and his new, ridiculously good-looking boyfriend with the cool “strategic response” job, Ray caught Vecchio admiring, and not just the fact that the guy could pull off the bald look.

It’s not that Vecchio simply isn’t interested and just hasn’t told him, because Vecchio is always straight with him. And it’s not for any lack of trying on Ray’s part, because he’s been flinging himself at Vecchio with absolutely no shame, and doing anything and everything he can to coax Vecchio out of his deep dark cave and get a smile out of him, one that actually matches his eyes.

It’s exhausting.

“So Vecchio,” Ray sits on the edge of Vecchio’s desk. “Valentine’s Day tomorrow. Got any plans?”

“Valentine’s Day is for suckers, Kowalski” Vecchio deadpans without looking up from his file, “usually it just means that two losers managed to find each other.”

Ray broods over it that night, has a few beers, wakes up late and doesn’t bother shaving or messing with his hair. He can’t concentrate on his cases. He finally stops tapping his pencil and grabs a sticky note, writing Be My Loser, and drawing a heart around it. When Vecchio leaves his desk for coffee, he sticks it to a file that he knows Vecchio will need and drops it on his desk before heading out to talk to a snitch.

It’s a last-ditch attempt, completely pathetic, but it’ll force Vecchio to react and Ray can move on with his life.

Or Vecchio will think it’s a joke. Ray’s life sucks.

When he returns, Vecchio catches him off guard by pulling him into the supply closet and shoving him up against some shelves. Ray has a moment to wonder if Vecchio is going to a) hit him, or b) chew him out. Instead he slides his hands in Ray’s hair, real easy (Ray is suddenly glad he didn’t put gel in his hair this morning), and kisses him in a way that is not exactly soft and not exactly brief.  
Ray is so dazed he doesn’t really notice when Vecchio pulls away and rests his head in the crook between Ray’s neck and shoulder. He blinks when he realizes Vecchio is shaking, but it’s over almost as soon as it began. Vecchio pulls away and rests his fingers on Ray’s lips for a moment. “Your place tonight,” he finally says. “I’ll cook.” He leans in for another kiss, very soft and very brief this time. “If you go out there grinning like that, everyone’s going to know what we’ve been doing in here,” he murmurs, and Ray can just make out his grin, and it’s reaching all the way to his eyes.


End file.
